


Expand You Horizons

by PrinceofDarkness15



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Affairs, Ben Solo is a Mess, Ben and Poe are best friends, Cunnilingus, Denial of Feelings, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Forbidden Love, Hot Mess Ben Solo, Love Confessions, Multiple Orgasms, New York City, Partner Betrayal, Protective Ben Solo, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, Smut, Strong sexual tension, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, fucking in all areas of an apartment, so slow burn you'll kill me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22880410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofDarkness15/pseuds/PrinceofDarkness15
Summary: "Ben, I'm with Poe." Rey said breathlessly."Not right now you're not." Ben said as he placed of his arms on either side of her head, caging her in.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> LOVE TRIANGLES!!!! I've been wanting to do this for quite some time!
> 
> Status: NOT COMPLETED YET! (currently editing---writing will change!!!)

My father always said the way to learn the job you want is spend every solitary every second watching someone else do it. And you know something....he ended up having a point. I had become irreplaceable. And I'd definitely become the Right Hand woman so-to-speak to the CEO of Resistance Alliance. It just so happened that in this case, I was the right-hand that most days wanted to slap in the _damn_ face.

My boss turned _boyfriend_ , Mr. Poe Dameron. My stomach clenched tightly at the thought of him: tall, gorgeous, and entirely evil and sexy to a tee.

He really was the most self-righteous, pompous pick that I had ever met---and yet for some strange reason I was beyond head-over-heels _in_ love with him. Before becoming romantically involved with him, I'd hear all of the other women in the office gossip non-stop about his escapades and wonder if a handsome face was all it took. I'd had my fair share of rather unpleasant men in the past few years.

In fact, I dated a handful of them in high-school and college. But this one took the icing on top of the cake.

"Well, hello, there Miss Kenobi." Mr. Dameron stood in the doorway to my office that serve as an anteroom to his.

I swear, if that man had to take his eyes off of me for more than second I thought me might go stark-crazy. His voice was laced with honey, but it was all wrong....like honey left to freeze and crack on a block of ice. After nearly spilling my coffee on my phone, dropping my earrings into the garbage disposal, being nearly rear-ended in traffic, the very last thing I wanted this morning was a grumpy Poe Dameron. Too bad for me the didn't come on any other flavor. 

I gave him my usual. "Good morning, Mr. Dameron," hoping that he could give me his usual curt nod in return. But when I tried to slip past him to make a quick run to my co-worker, Rose's office, he murmured in a very disapproving voice.

"Indeed? 'Morning', Miss Kenobi? Tell me, what time is it in _your_ little world?"

I stopped dead and met his cold stare. He was a good eight inches taller than me, and before working for him and finding myself entangled under his bed-sheets, I'd never felt so small. I'd worked for Resistance Alliance for almost two years and had been dating him for less than that. He was a complicated man--all business and ten times the amount of pleasure in between. 

I'm not going to stand here and deny the inevitable. The sex was _good_. Better than good, actually, but when he took the initiative to become the world's biggest asshole, I honestly didn't know which way was forward or backwards with him. Even so, I had to tilt my head to look up at him, and he clearly relished it, his dark eyes flashing.

"Well, I had a little trouble this morning on my way to work. It won't happen again." I said, relieved that my voice came out steady.

I had never been late, not once, but leave it to him make a thing out of it the first time it happened. I managed to finally slip past him and out into the hallway, where I immediately noticed Rose sticking her head out of her own cubicle. The look on her face was one that I would not soon forget. I tried to act like he wasn't standing in the doorway, watching ever single move I made, 

"Troubled morning" is quite an apt description for what I've had to deal with in _your_ absence." 

"Poe, listen to me, I---"

"Let me finish, Rey. I spoke to Kenneth Snoke personally to smooth over the fact that he didn't get the signed contracts when promised, which was---" He paused briefly, glancing down at his watch, before staring back up at me.

Even when mad as hell, he managed to still somehow made it seem so sexy. It reminded me of the time he fucked me on the edge of his desk. Good times, good times, but with the way he was speaking to me right now, I'd like nothing more than to give him a right hook to the damn cheek. God, he was sexy as hell but he could be a world-class jerk sometimes!

"--nine o'clock a.m.; East Coast time. I then had to call Gwendoline Phasma personally to let her know we were, in fact, going to proceed with the proposal as written. In other words, I've done both _your_ job and _mine_ this morning. Surely, even with a 'troubled morning' you can somehow manage an eight a.m. job? You know, some of _us_ get up and actually start working before the brunch hour." 

I glanced up at him, antagonizing me, glaring, arms crossed over his broad chest---and all because I was an hour late for work. I blinked away, very deliberating not staring at the way his dark tailored suit stretched across his shoulders. This was not the kind of _relationship_ that I had signed up for---not one _fucking_ bit!

_Asshole!_

"I'm very sorry, Poe." I said with just a hint of bite. "I understand the burden I've placed on you by making you manage a fax machine and pick up a few telephone calls. As I've already mentioned, it won't happen again."

"You're right, Miss Kenobi, it won't," he replied, cocky smile firmly in place. "And before you venture off to do whatever is that you do after a good scolding, I wanted to inform you that whatever lunch plans you had for today----cancel them."

"Why?" I asked him.

"I'm meeting an old friend of mine from high-school to talk some business. I'd _very_ much would like it if you would agree to accompany me."

"After the way you just _treated_ me? Do you really think that I would want to go _anywhere_ with you, business related or not?" I scoffed, folding my arms and glaring up at him.

If only he would keep his mouth shut, then he'd be the ideal perfect boyfriend. A piece of duct-tape would certainly do the trick! Now that I had a moment to breathe, I had some stowed away in my desk that I'd occasionally pulled out and fondle, hoping that someday--- _take this day for example-_ \--that I'd be able to put it to some real good use. Like on his mouth, for example!

"Come on, Rey, you know that I love you, but I have a company to run here." said Poe quickly. "Things don't just stop because we're romantically involved with one another now."

"I'm starting to believe that maybe that wasn't such a good idea either, Poe." I murmured in a low voice. 

"Look....I'm sorry, I didn't meant it." He apologized, reaching for my hand and giving it a firm squeeze. "I don't mean to take this out on you. It's just, I've got a lot riding on my back right now with the merge and all. It's been a difficult.....few weeks." 

"And that's _my_ fault, how?" 

"Look, just come with me today. After my luncheon is over with and all the business is attended to, I'll....I'll try and find a way to make it up to you. I _promise._ " 

Seems like I had heard that one many times before in the last nine months since we first began seeing each other outside of work. And once again, like so _many_ times, I had taken the bait and fallen for it. I began to wonder if I was ever going to wake up and realize that all of this--- _this_ whole thing was just a game, a ruse, for him to get what he wanted? Once again, he was proving to be just like all the others.

"Okay, _fine_. I'll come." I told him, cause I knew if I didn't, he'd just keep harassing me over and over again until I crumbled and gave into him.

"Good, I'll see you downstairs in the lobby in a bit then." He said with a soft smile before turning to cross the hall, slamming his office door behind him. 

* * *

As everyone began filtering out for lunch, I remained glued to my desk with my bottled of water and bag of trail mix that I had bought from the vending machine to tie me over until Poe was ready to leave. Normally, I'd bring leftovers from home or leave with the other interns to grab something, but time just wasn't on my side today....apparently. I heard the outer office door open and looked up, smiling as Rose Tico walked in. 

"You ready for lunch?" she asked.

"I'm going to have to skip it today. Poe wants me to go with him on a business meeting luncheon or something of the sorts." I looked at her apologetically, and her smile slowly turned into a smirk.

"Day from hell, or _boss/boyfriend_ from hell?" She took a seat on the edge of my desk. "I thought I saw him on a bit of a rampage this morning."

I gave her a knowing look. She was the only other person in this circus who knew of my extra-circular activities with Poe....but she was also the only person I trusted not to go and run her mouth to the others either. Though, she didn't exactly work for him, she knew all about Poe Dameron. As the youngest son of a company founder, Kes Dameron, and with a notoriously short fuse, he was the _living legend_ in the building.

"I shouldn't be doing this and I know that." I began in a hesitant voice. "I honestly don't know what the hell I was even thinking by getting involved with him."

"Rey, if you're not happy with him then you shouldn't be with him."

"You don't understand, Rose," said Rey with a tiny shake of her head. "Dump him and I might as well be packing up my office and leaving the building unemployed."

"Your relationships shouldn't define---"

But at that precise moment, both women turned and saw Poe standing there. _Oh shit, this is good! This is really good!_ Rey's cheeks flushed red and she immediately rose from her chair, grabbed her jacket and purse and scurried out into the hallway. Rose closed her eyes, biting down on her bottom lip. She _really_ hoped that she hadn't just gotten Rey deeper into trouble with Poe. If she lost her job, she had no one to blame here, but herself. 

"You want to tell me what the _hell_ that was all about, hmm? Or are you in position to keeping secrets from your own boyfriend now?" Poe said, straightening his tie as he met Rey over by the elevators. 

"Nothing, it was nothing." Rey answered as she leaned over and pressed the button that said **DOWN**. "Just silly stupid girl talk, you know? Nothing that would interest you. So....who exactly are we meeting?" 

"A client/friend. He partially owns First Order Holdings with Sheev Palpatine. I haven't seen him quite a few years, so you can imagine, how bizarre it was at first when he called me up saying that he wanted to meet for a business opportunity."

"Yes, I can _only_ imagine." I murmured, pretending as if I gave a damn about who his mile-high club friends were.

The ones I had managed to meet over at get-togethers at his family's estate or at met-galas had the same sort of personality: **_SNOBS_**. All they cared about was money and knowing everybody's personal business. In or out of the workplace and I felt that I already had enough drama going on in my life as it were.

You could imagine the sort of clusterfuck that would occur when news broke out that I was not only banging the CEO of Resistance Alliance on the side, but that _I_ was dating him, as well. Looking back on it now, I must have been utterly drunk when I agreed that we should start seeing each other outside of work. 

"I've told him about you, about us." Poe told her, breaking her out of her trance. "He seemed really interested in meeting you."

"So this _really_ doesn't have anything to do with a business meeting, does it? He just wants to the chance to meet the girl that you currently fucking, doesn't he?"

"I take a great offense to that, Rey!" said Poe darkly as they stepped into the elevator. "You're not just _some_ girl that I am fucking! Well, I mean you are, but you're not, if that makes any grammatical sense."

_Oh yeah, Dameron! Well, then, if that is the case. I want you the second we return to the officially to scream at the top of your lungs that I am your girlfriend and don't be afraid to hold back either--tell them---tell them who you've been screwing around with during off-hours? Tell them who's cunt you've been fucking on the edge of your desk!_

"I've yet to even hear you tell people that I am even your girlfriend inside the office, Poe. It's been nine months." I said glaring up at him. 

"Okay, so we'll make it official this weekend." 

"Why, what's this weekend?" 

"A little get together with some family and friends and I'd like you to wear that dress I bought you last weekend, you know, the cream-colored Chanel one." He said just as we reached the ground floor. 

"Well, I'll be more than happy to see if I can---"

"It wasn't even a suggestion Rey," he cut me off. "I'd like you to wear it regardless. I'll come pick you up around noon and we can spend the rest of the weekend at my estate and drive back together Sunday. I'll have my driver pick you some clothes for Monday."

 _What the fuck was his problem today?!_ Was slamming doors and barking orders like a teenager really all that necessary? _I am fully capable of getting my own clothes, Poe!_ He just better be glad that I haven't gotten my father involved in all this, otherwise, I think he would be speaking to me in a very different manner.

Regardless of my protests that Poe was a good guy, there had been many conversations that I had had with my father, Ben Kenobi over the phone that ended in tears, in anger and frustration. And he would always ask me the same question that I've heard often come out of Rose's mouth as well?

_Why are you still with him then? If you're really unhappy---why are you torturing yourself by staying? There are plenty of men out there who will love you just for you, Rey!_


	2. Chapter 2

The drive to the restaurant took a little less than ten minutes-- _-five_ if you counted the way Poe drove his sleek black Audi Spyder through the city of Manhattan. Whoever we were meeting clearly had good taste in culinary choices. _The Voltaire._ It was a bit extravagant for lunch, but that's just the way Poe _liked_ it.

The bigger the better. The more expensive....well, you get the general idea, right? A valet in a tailored fitted suit was already waiting for us the second Poe pulled up next to the sidewalk behind a elaborate SUV.

Grabbing his $300 pair of black shades he slowly turned to me and smiled. "It's show time, baby!Come on, we're already running a few minutes behind. I do hope that my client isn't in a bad mood."

_Well, quite frankly, my dear, I could care less if your so called "client" is happier than a kid in a candy store or as mad as a hippo with a hernia in the middle of the goddamn Savannah on a hot day!_

"It's not my fault that we're late!" I scoffed as I grabbed my coat and threw it over my left arm. 

"I never said it was, babe." 

"Mr. Dameron, we've been expecting you, sir. Mr. Solo is waiting for you just inside,” said the valet just as Poe exited the driver's side. Poe nodded and then handed him his keys before buttoning up his finely tailored- jacket and stepping onto the sidewalk. "I'll have her taken care of, sir."

Ah at last! The _said_ mystery client finally has a name! For the longest time I thought he might not even be real at all, but just a fig of my imagination! Well, at least this thing isn't some sort of bribery to get back into my good gracious after that little stunt he pulled on me earlier this morning! He is _here_ for business, after all!! How.... _shocking!_

"Thank you, sir." Poe said now holding out his outstretched hand to Rey. 

I had only eaten at _The Voltaire_ only once before in all of my nine years since first moving to New York, and from what I remember, it was luxury entrees that made your skin want to crawl. Strangely enough, I never got the imagine of an eight year old boy sitting at the table with his parents, poking and prodding what looked like octopus tentacles with his fork.

Sushi-like foods were one thing but to eat something that looked as if it had just been chucked right out from the bay---yeah, that was another thing.

_Ugh, I'll just be happy if I am able to order a chicken Caesar salad and a glass of dessert wine! God knows, I could really use it right now!_

"I'm starving." I grumbled as Poe led the way through the front entrance to the hostess standing behind a small podium. 

"Well, you can calm yourself just a little while longer, babe. People who dine here don't want to see you salivating everywhere." He said in a sarcastic voice as he turned to face the young woman waiting to seat us. "Hi there, I'm Poe Dameron and this is my personal assistant, Miss Kenobi."

 _Personal assistant? Not girlfriend---Jesus, here we go again_! I thought as I turned my head off to the side, rolling my eyes sarcastically. I really started to wonder who the _hell_ I was to him? One minute I'm your girlfriend and then the next I'm just the personal assistant? 

"I made a reservation a few weeks ago over the phone. We're meeting up with a client---Solo. Benjamin Solo." 

The hostess glanced down at the tablet in her hands and skimmed down a long list of names. _The Voltaire_ was a five-star restaurant and normally, you'd have to make reservation with them in advance---like months out in advance. That is _unless,_ of course, you were born with a silver-spoon in your mouth and could persuade people to do whatever the hell you wanted.

Yeah, that was Poe, all right. Momma Dameron's _spoiled_ little rich-boy, and he damn knew it too! Women fawned over him--even with me standing just inches from him and he was no better. He lacked any ounce of self-control. 

"Oh, yes, I see!" said the hostess in all smiles. "Your party is waiting for you at table six. If you'll kindly follow me please."

"Thank you." Poe said with a nod, reaching for my hand. 

The restaurant itself was massive and already filling with people. Every face that I passed by or stole a quick glance at screamed of only one thing: _money._ These people didn't know what it was like to live by a day-to-day buget or suffer by eating ramen noodles just to get by. They were born with money up their ass and knew exactly, how, when and where to spend it to their leisure. 

"Dameron! Dameron, over here!", called out a deep male voice from across the restaurant.

Turning my head to the source of the man's voice, I felt as if I had all the air in my lungs had been sucked clean out of me. Rising from his chair was the most beautiful man I think I had ever seen in my life. His unruly black hair falls past his ears but rests gently against the collar of his fine tailored suit, curling upwards slightly in the back. Solo is unimaginatively taller than I had expected-- _-six-foot-three-_ -damn, he looks more like freaking sasquatch

"Ben!" said Poe as he walked over and shook hands with his client/friend. "Good to see you, old man!"

"Old man, I just turned _thirty_ , for Christ's sake!" Ben said with a chortled laugh. 

In an instant---I _wanted_ him. I didn't care how and I didn't care if it hurt Poe to his inner most core---I _wanted_ this man. Not to sound like a woman in desperate need of wanting her little shriveled up garden heavily watered down, but, I'd suck his dick for free if he asked me too!

And clearly, he felt the exact same, for when our eyes locked onto one another he was at a complete loss for words. Shuffling past Poe he made his way over towards me and I never wanted to lunge myself more at another human being than I did in that moment.

_Goddamn, he was a whole freaking snack! I'd eat him for breakfast, lunch and dinner too!_

"This is Rey Kenobi, _my_ \---"

"Girlfriend!" I said abruptly, cutting him off. "I'm _his_ girlfriend." I was not gonna have him call me _his_ personal assistant anymore, that ship as set sail--- _you can call me as I am, or not at all, Poe. Take it or leave it._

"Oh, yes, of course, Rey!" said Ben smiling broadly down at me.

_God, that smile of his took very breath away._

“I’ve heard so much about you!” He went on to add. 

* * *

_Really?!_ I find myself stunned at the realization that Poe would even go out his way to do anything for me. Much less tell his so called “friends” about me. Every time that I’ve asked, he had responded saying that he wanted to keep our relationship private to prevent the spread of gossip! He’d never done it before none, so, yeah, you can imagine this came as a total shock to me! 

“Funny.” I began as I turned to look in Poe’s direction, glaring at him almost. Anger, resentment coursed through my veins like molten hot lava. “He’s never mentioned you... _._ not _once._ ” 

“Shame on you, Poe!” Ben teased, clapping Poe hard on his right shoulder. “You date a beautiful woman for nine months and don’t even mention _me_ to her! And here I thought we _were_ friends!” 

"Okay....Ben this is Rey Kenobi, _my_ girlfriend/personal assistant and Rey this is Ben Solo my client/friend. There all done." Poe exclaimed as he moved in between the tables to take his seat. "Now, we've established that, can we get to business?" 

Ben flashed a wicked grin in my direction--one that made my toes curl upwards---and followed in behind him. Just as I was reaching for my chair, he swatted my hand away and shook his forefinger in my direction as if I had just done something wrong. _Please do, Solo. God, please do!_

I like a man who knows how to scold me the right away. Does that also mean you plan to take me somewhere private and make good on that promise? 

_God what the hell is wrong with me?!_ My boyfriend is literally inches from me and here I am thinking these thoughts about his friend! Apart of me was disappointed that I would consider having such thoughts, but the other half said, _do with me what you will, Solo!_

"The hell do you think you're doing, girl?" He murmured as he pulled my chair out for me.

The insanely menacing glance that he gave to Poe after that, sent all sorts of chills up and down my spine. This was the look of a man who was about to snap. Good, I think Poe needs to be knocking on his ass a few good times with the way he treats people! 

"So, you've asked for this meeting, Poe." Ben began unbuttoning his jacket and taking his seat next to me. I felt heat rising to my cheeks as his left knee brushed against mine. "And here I am."

"It's not so much of a meeting, but, rather a favor I have to ask of you." Poe explained as he then reached for his glass of water, taking a long ship. "I'm about to head out of town for business."

"Business?!" I quipped, snapping my head in his direction. "You never told me that---"

"That's because I just found out myself." Poe finished in a snappy tone of voice. Clearing his throat he returned his attention to Ben once more. "From the look of things, I'll be out of town for three weeks, at least. I was wondering if, perhaps, you could keep an extra close eye on Rey here for me while I'm away."

"I don't need a babysitter, Poe." I grumbled in a voice of annoyance. Didn't he realize that I was a twenty-three year old woman? "I'm a grown-ass woman. I think I can look after myself, thanks."

"I don't think I was _asking._ "

Though he didn't say anything, I could tell that Ben was fuming with anger on the inside. In fact, he looked like he wanted to lunge himself across the table at Poe and literally start coking him. I honestly couldn't blame him one bit for doing so---I had _wanted_ to do the very same for months now. However, he just let out a sigh and turned to face me---smiling.

"Sure, I can do that." said Ben quickly. 

"Really, this not necessary. I'm fully able to look after myself."

"Come on, Rey. Ben's my oldest friend." Poe said as he reached for my hand, squeezing it quite firmly. "I just want to be able have some peace of mind."

"You know something, Poe, I wish you _cared_ this much about me before." I muttered in a low voice. 

Ben was stifling to let out a giggle, but, was biting down on his lip in order to stop himself from letting out. I'm glad to see that there's someone here who at least appreciates me---a complete stranger no less.

Poe didn't go into explicit details about his so called "business" trip, but did point out that he would be in Europe for the majority of it. Something about this excited Solo as he sat there in his chair---you could see it in his dark eyes. 

"With any luck this will catapult Resistance Alliance into the next century, and me along with it." Poe laughed. 

I was so glad in that moment our food arrived, along with my glass of Pinot. Hmm, the taste of crisp alcohol as it slid down the back of my throat seemed to help ease my mind of this entire circus! Now, I just wanted Poe to get on that damn plane and leave me to be for the next three weeks.

Though as I continued to pick aimlessly at my Caesar salad, the wicked gleam in Benjamin Solo eyes told me that he was thinking along the same lines that I was...…..

He was just as ready to get into my pants as I was eager to get into his. Oh, boy, these next three weeks were definitely going to be interesting that's for damn sure! 

"I've got to go a friend's art show tomorrow night." I then addressed. Both men stopped in the middle of eating and turned to look at me. "My best friend, Rose Tico is having her art work out on display at the Gala and she'd invited me to come."

"Her work could hardly be considered "real" art?" Poe snorted.

"I find that _very_ offensive, Poe!" I blurted out loud which caused several other guests around us to turn their heads. "You literally berate everyone around you who you feel is not as good as you! You know what....I think I've heard quite enough!"

Tossing my napkin down, I took one last long sip of my wine and reached around for my purse and jacket. "I'm terribly sorry, Ben, but I need to leave. It was nice to meet you and I hope that you might consider joining me at my friend's art show tomorrow. _Poe_....have a nice trip."

I was half way across the restaurant when I could feel Ben's words echoing to my ears. _"Damn, she's quite a fire-cracker!"_


	3. Chapter 3

"Is he cute?"

"Are you _fucking_ kidding me? He's absolutely gorgeous!" I answered with a low sign as I sat on the sofa while Rose popped in and out of her closet carrying different dresses.

After nodding a definitely "no" to the polka-dot one, she thought about giving up together. But it seemed that was the best time to inform her about the juicy bits of the conversation that occurred over the luncheon. Needless to say that by the time I had finished, she was utterly speechless. Then again, this was Rose Tico I was talking to here--- _nothing_ ever seemed to shock this girl!

"The idea that Poe would leave you behind for three weeks in the care of his closest friend is what I find the most baffling of all." said Rose as she tried to wrap her brain around this whole ordeal. "He normally doesn't leave you alone for a day or two, much less three weeks."

"Believe me, I was shocked too, but at the same time, I really don't need some one guy looking after me." I told her as I reached across the coffee table for my glass of red-wine and taking in a long sip. "I can handle myself."

"About the only kind thing that Poe's ever done for you since you two started seeing each other." Rose murmured in low voice as she ran her fingers through her long, silky black hair. "Which, again, I still understand any of that, Rey. You're _fucking_ him on the side and receiving _"very"_ little in return."

"Don't remind me, please." Rey addressed as she gazed at her friend.

"You should totally _fuck_ Ben, though."

" _WHAT?_!" 

Out of all the most ridiculous, idiotic things to do, Rose Tico comes up with _that!_ Then again, I'm not all that shocked to be perfectly, honest! Rey knew how much Rose hated Poe Dameron and she was up for pretty much anything that might piss him off. Even something as debauchery as this! _She's always been the perverted one in this friendship, not me!_

"Come on, Rey. The guy was practically already eye-fucking you back at the restaurant or at least that's what I picked up, anyways," said Rose with a tiny shrug of her shoulders. This girl and all of her wicked-sinful ideas were going to either get her in jail or worse.....dead, one of these days. "Plus, it's the perfect way to get back at, Poe for all those times he's neglected you."

"How exactly?" Rey asked in a curious voice. 

"Well, you'll get to as they say "have your cake and eat it, too." I mean, who doesn't want to have dick when it's available to them for free? And besides, I'm sure Ben Solo is thinking the exact same thing."

"He most certainly is not!"

"You're an adult, Rey. He knows you can look after yourself."


End file.
